bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (8)
Chapter #8: A Goth's first Biology class, and the rise of a new Clique. After Beatrice left for home (home as in Bullworth's girls' dorm), I took a bath in rose-scented bubblebath, watched some TV and got out my diary. Today was great, with the exception of having to do cheerleading tryouts, overall it was great. I went to The Final Cut, bought some clothes, for both me and Beatrice, and gave her a goth makeover. She looks great in black, and ultraviolet. I wonder how everyone's reaction is once I get to school, tomorrow. The next morning I got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen. "Good morning, my little raven." Greeted my dad. "Morning dad." I responded, but I was still trying to wake up. I made myself some cereal, then headed out the door. There Beatrice was walking up my driveway. She had dyed her dress shirt black, and changed her shoes to the combat boots that I gave her (she also had the same shoe size as me). "Hi Malice." She greeted. "Hey Beatrice, how's the new look for you?" I asked. "Well not to well. Mandy thought I was you, but if it wasn't for the glasses." She explained. "Well shall we get going. School starts in 20 minutes." I said, as I was looking at my watch. When we reached the campus, most of the girls didn't know who I was walking with. "So you multiplied as well?" Snarled Allison, "I hear that Goths can be contagious, like the plague." "Well at least I'm not like you!" Yelled Beatrice, "You are one of the most preppy, perky, conformist bitch I've ever even saw! In fact you're making Pinky look like Lola, with those clothes!" Damn, Beatrice can be loud if she wanted to. I was stunned to see her ranting like that. Then the bell rang, and we headed off to biology. We entered the classroom, to see a lot of plants, even a venus-fly trap, also their was animals doused in formaldehyde. "Welcome to biology, I'm Dr. Slawter. Today we're disecting frogs." He said. "I'll be your lab partner." Beatrice said, "We'll start with pinning the limbs." "Ok." I responded. I did as she said to do. "Then we make a I incision on the torso." She said, as I was following her directions, "Now pin down the flaps, and cut up the internal organs." Once again did as she said. Biology was one of my favorite classes, studing about the facts of life and death, we're my best strong points, as well as classifiling various plants, like nightshade and absinthe. We we're done early and me and Beatrice went down to the library and just hanged out. "Wow is that really you, Beatrice?!" Thad said as he was in a state of awe. "You really like this, don't you?" Beatrice asked. "Well I came here to talk to Malice. I want to return the favor, of you saving me from Trent." Exclaimed Thad. "What do you mean 'return the favor'?" I asked. "I want to be a goth like you and Beatrice. If you want you can form a new clique, and be the first female clique leader to boot." He mentioned. "Well now that you mentioned it, I always wanted to make more friends. Why the hell not." I said with a cheer to my lips, "But how are we going to get new members. Sure Raven could join, but we need at least a few other people to join. Can you think of anyone who can be very depressed?" "Well none at the moment, except for Constatinos." Thad said. "Constatinos?" I asked. "Well he's always in somewhat of a depressed mood." Beatrice exclaimed, "In fact he's the closest person to ever being a goth, before you came in." "Well I can give it a shot of asking him to join." I said, as I was getting up from my seat. When I was about to leave, Raven was at the door, like he was waiting for me for a long time. "Hi Malice. How's your day?" He asked kindly. "Well can I ask you something. How would you like to be in a newly formed clique.?" I asked. "Well I haven't been in a clique before, and I haven't been to a real school in 11 years. Sure why the hell not." Quothe Raven. "You haven't been to a real school since kindergarden?" I said, with a surprised look on my face. "Well I've been hospitalized since I was 5, because my anmenia was making me very weak to even get out of bed." Raven explained. "Sorry about that." I apologized, "Plus Maybe you can give Thad a male goth makeover?" "Sure, where is he?" He asked. "He's inside, talking to Beatrice." I replied. Category:Blog posts